dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Quicksilver
Fast and Furious. '' Description. Sprinting at such unimaginable speed, don't blink, or you'll miss it. Battle. ''Green Hill Zone There were no evil scientists, no robots gone rogue, and no ancient creatures set on destroying the world awakened. It was just a seldom day in the high-risk life of Sonic the Hedgehog. The Blue Blur laid on his favourite spot in all of the zone - a flower patch under neath a thin tree. Was it advanced? Not at all. But it was still something. And that something was a great thing to Sonic. As Sonic laid his back on a tree, he picked up a flower and sniffed it. There was no better feeling, well, except Chilis-Dogs, but that's an unfair comparison. "Man, it's the little things in life, y'know? Who needs rare flowers when you have all the ones you need right here? Who needs the most advanced race car when you're the fastest thing alive!" Sonic stopped himself to take another whiff of the flower. "And most of all, who needs lots of rings, when you have lots of fri-" FWOOSH! "...ends" The entire area was completely ruined due to the sheer speed of this mystery man. The flowers were up in air and the tree was leafless. As Sonic stood up and flowers sat down, he grabbed one of them and looked down at it. A symbol of nature. Ruined. Sonic clenched the flower with utter rage, before simply letting it go and chuckling. He looked the opposite direction. "So, that's how you wanna play?" he uttered before sprinting off himself. ____________________________________________________ Pietro Maximoff was many things, the "Mutant Son" of Magneto, he was the one of the fastest Avengers. But at the moment? Quicksilver was lost. Being sent on a mission by Cap himself to find a "mysterious, powerful gemstone" in a grassy field was harded then expected. Even with Super Speed. As he blazed across the field, getting rather pissed off, he cooled down and sighed. If he was enraged, it would throw him off course. The last thing he would need to be was pissed off. You can probably guess what happens next, right? "Hey" Quicksilver turned to his right to see this 3 foot tall, anthropomorphic hedgehog eyeing him down. Anyone around these parts would be scared shitless. They knew how strong Sonic was, but Pietro? "Eh, I've seen worse" As they ran alongside each other, Sonic shot up straight away with "Yo, next time you go one on of these jog's, could you at least not try to ruin gardens and stuff?" asked the Blue Blur. Quicksilver sighed and replied with "Sorry, but looking for a planet destroying gem is more important then a few flowers kid" Sonic immediately knew what he was talking about, it was the Chaos Emerald. As he thought for a second, he chukcled for a bit before... Sticking out his leg? Quicksilver tripped, face first. As he tasted the rough ground, he looked up and shouted "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Sonic rubbed the under of his sausge like nose. "Sorry, but I won't let anyone as ignorant as you get your hands on the Chaos Emerald" Quicksilver stood up completly. "Ignorant? What are you on about? At least I'm not using cheap and annoying tactics" said the Speed Avenger before speeding up to Sonic only for the Blue Blur. "Get back here you runt!" screamed Quicksilver before catching up with Sonic. HERE WE GOOOOOO! ''' Sonic and Pietro were in a mad-dash clash, neck to neck. Quicksilver grunted "Hmph, nice try rat, but you can't get away from m-" Pietro was cut off the end of the sentence by a spin-kick to the face, nearly knocking him to the ground, once he regained balance, he saw this smug little blue-head running backwards, taunting him. "Just so you know, this ain't even a fraction of my top speed!" smirked the little Hedgehog. "Hmph, same here..." uttered Quicksilver, before rushing over with a right arm. '''W.I.P Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:BonBooker Category:'Marvel vs Sega' themed DBXs Category:Disney VS Sega Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights